


Meeting in the afterlife - part 2

by Mistyandblue



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: English is not my language, F/F, Fluff, I still need a make up for IW, M/M, No Beta, Short sequel of Meeting in the afterlife, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyandblue/pseuds/Mistyandblue
Summary: Many decades after Infinity War, Thor dies.Brunnhilde returns the favor to the Trickster





	Meeting in the afterlife - part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short sequel to Meeting in the afterlife, you can find it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588306

Tony Stark V was well known to be as cheeky and self centered as his ancestor. Thor had followed him growing up, as he did with his father and his grandfather, the legacy of his great friend the Man of Iron and the fine lady Pepper Pott. So, when he saw the young man next to his bed with eyes full of sadness, he knew the end was near. As much as he cared for Midgard and its inhabitants, he couldn’t say death was unwelcomed. Many decades had passed after Asgard’s destruction and Loki’s murdering by Thanos, but he couldn’t still think of his brother's once mesmerizing green eyes emptied of life without experiencing the utmost desperation.  
Finding and killing Thanos had been the supreme goal in the beginning.  
It had been a great moment, when, after cutting the head of the Mad Titan, all the people reduced to dust by the accursed criminal had come back to life and to their loved ones. But not for Thor. Loki didn’t come back and neither did all the people who died before the Mad Titan collected all the infinity gems. As Thor had feared, this time Loki was gone for good.  
\- So what, young man? Don’t be so gloomy. It doesn’t fit you.  
\- Thor, I… - the boy started saying, but he couldn’t continue, so much the melancholy oppressed his heart.  
Other people entered the room, Samantha Banner, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff great grand child, Pamela and James Rogers, Captain America’s children, together with his ancient friends Volstagg and Hogun offspring. They all came to share the Lord of Thunder last moments.  
Be surrounded by such bold young people made him glad.  
Helping them grow up was one of the few reasons for happiness, the only consolation after losing those who were so precious to him.  
“It’s time to go”, he thought. “I’m leaving Midgard in very good hands”  
He heard someone sobbing and nothing more.

\- Do you see him? He’s an oaf, I told you.”  
From the balcony of his rooms in Valhalla, Loki showed Thor to Brunnhilde and Callisto. The dark female warrior felt so excited.  
\- Oh, really? The King is here?  
The Trickster side eyed her.  
\- Yes, the King of Idiocy is here. What is waiting for? Why is losing time near the portal? Valhalla’s path is in front of him!  
\- Why don’t you go to get him? I thought you were eager to do this.  
\- Because I…  
Because if I see him now, feelings will overwhelm me, was Loki unsaid thought. Brunnhilde smirked.  
\- You are such a coward, when it comes to sentiment, Trickster.  
Callisto laughed at her partner's words.  
\- Don’t you dare, girls!  
\- Well, - said Brunnhilde getting up, - anyway I owe you a favor. Let’s refresh the ancient tradition of Valkyries as heroes’ guides in the afterlife. - and she went out.

Thor was pacing around nervously. Valhalla was in front of him, in all his magnificence. It would take only a moment to cross the path and get to the Golden Gate. Surely his mother Frigga was waiting for him, and his father too. Surely all the brave warriors who lost their life during Ragnarok and Thanos’ assault were there. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Heimdall… What a delight to see them again and celebrate. Valhalla was joy and merriment, no doubt, but… Was Loki here too?  
Loki had died as a hero, but his last gesture had been enough to grant him the right to be in Valhalla? If this was Thor’s choice, no doubt the Trickster would be here, but what if the Nornes had decided otherwise? What if Loki was in Hel? Eternity without Loki? No, thanks.  
While he was wondering, he saw someone coming his way and his face broke in a broad smile.  
\- Brunnhilde, my friend. It’s such a joy to meet you again.  
\- My King. - said the Valkyrie, with a little bow. And after a moment they hugged as the brothers in arms do.  
\- I had no doubt you were here, between warriors and heroes. Your companions are also here?”  
\- Yes, I finally reunited with them. But, my King, what are you waiting for? Valhalla is ready to welcome you…”  
Thor looked away for a moment.  
\- Brunnhilde, I trust you to tell me the truth. My brother is here?  
The Valkyrie was never someone easy to move, but the concern of her King was so…  
\- Tell me, he is in Valhalla or in Hel? I can still decide where to spend eternity.  
If Brunnhilde had been asked to choose a person who would embody the meaning of the word "love", she would certainly have chosen Thor. The Thunderer was ready to give away a life of eternal bliss in Valhalla if this meant to stay with Loki forever.  
\- I confirm I was right. He is an oaf.  
Lupus in fabula, the Trickster had appeared, armored with irony and skepticism to conceal his true feelings. The female warrior rolled her eyes and sighed. Some things never changed, not even in heaven.  
Thor’s face beamed instantly.  
\- Loki! - and he ran to hug his beloved and crush him in his arms.  
\- Obviously I’m here, you idiot, I… - but Thor interrupted him with a kiss and the Trickster melted into his embrace.

 

\- Well, apparently there is no need for us anymore. – said Callisto, appearing next to her lover.  
\- You are right, love, let’s go before these two guys let us get diabetes with all this fluff.


End file.
